1. Field
The following description relates to a method of tile-based rendering on a binocular disparity image and a rendering apparatus that performs the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Graphics processing apparatuses, such as a graphics processing unit (GPU), perform graphics data rendering in computing apparatuses. In general, the graphics processing apparatus generates a frame for display by converting graphics data corresponding to two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) objects into 2D pixels. The computing apparatus may include not only personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, video game consoles, but also embedded devices such as smartphones, tablet devices, and wearable devices. It is difficult for embedded devices having characteristics of relatively low processing capability and relatively large power consumption to have the same graphics processing capability as workstations like PCs, laptop computers, and video game consoles that have sufficient memory space and processing power. However, portable devices such as smartphones or tablet devices are widely distributed, and users play games or watch contents such as movies or dramas through their smart phones or tablet devices. Accordingly, to meet user demand, graphics processing apparatus manufacturers have conducted much research into improving performance of graphics processing apparatuses and to improve processing efficiency of embedded devices.